Muggle Studies
by Roger Ramjet
Summary: Hermione the Muggle Studies Professor, Draco the DADA professor...a field trip with seventh years to Muggle London. whose bright idea was that?
1. Default Chapter

HOGWARTS

**SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

BULLETIN BOARD

Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, changes to the staff are as follows.

History of Magic- Professor Llewellyn Kropcheck

Muggle Studies- Professor Hermione Granger

Care of Magical Creatures- Professor Postus Beros

Argus Filch's 

**Recently ****banned items**__

_(Item no.567)Lutha's Leprosy crème, (Item no.568)Weasley Wizards Wheezers all surface slippery when wet spray, (Item no.569)Figgildy Piggledy puss ball, (Item no.570)Muggle Pogs_

Congratulations to Mildred Grohop          **And**       Avenall Holmesburry 

Head Girl (Hufflepuff)                Head Boy (Slytherin)

**_Want to learn how to fight the Muggle way?_**__

Street Fighting 

_Karate_

_Self Defence_

Then come to the demonstration night

_3rd Floor 5th Class Room to the right_

On the 13th September 7pm

Professor Draco Malfoy

Defense Against the Dark Arts

**ATTENTION:**** QUIDDITCH PLAYERS******

All Quidditch players must attend the annual Quidditch try-outs on Saturday the 6th September or you will be ineligible to play, yes that means all those who are currently in teams at the moment. The game days will be chosen on this day as well and all Captains will need to talk with their head of house for try-out times.

Thankyou 

Professor Minerva McGonagall 

Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration

MUGGLE STUDIES FIELD TRIP TO MUGGLE LONDON 

_All seventh year Muggle Studies Students are required to participate in the field trip to Muggle London this year from the 16th November-30th November. This will be part of your practical examinations and your final mark. If there are any problems with these dates then come and see me this Friday 5th September after classes. _

Professor Hermione Granger 

Muggle Studies

Would the Student and/or Teacher that has 'borrowed' the twenty frying pans from the kitchen please return them back to the house elves when they are finished. 

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster 

Muggle Studies

It was her first time teaching and she was excited. Her classroom was neat and tidy; everything was ready for her first class of the year, Ravenclaw and Griffindor fourth years. She had grown only a little since her years at Hogwarts and the three years after that which contained one entire year dedicated to finishing the war against Voldemort. 

Touching her cheek she traced a silver scar that followed her cheekbone to her hairline with a frown on her face. He hated that reminder of her part in the war, the only visible scar that would never heal properly. Shaking her head to forget all of that she smoothed down her faded jeans and jumper her hands lingering on the frayed edge of her jumper and plucking nervously at the strands, she hoped that she was a good teacher. 

An echoing twinkle signaled that the students would be along soon and Hermione moved to sit on her desk and watched the door impatiently, she had so many things that she wanted to teach these children, of course coming from a Muggle background she knew a lot more and appreciated a lot more about the Muggle culture then these children. 

The first one arrived bushy haired and smiling, Hermione smiled back at the girl who reminded her so much of herself when she was back in Hogwarts. After the first girl was seated the rest of the children arrived and she took the role trying to memorize every new face to a name. 

The class went by quickly as they all did introductions and she told them about what to expect during the year. She slowly calmed down and became relaxed as she talked to the students answering a few questions along the way. Before she knew it her class had finished and it was now time for her seventh year class. 

As with both sixth and seventh years the students chose what subjects they thought would better suit them and only took five classes. This stopped the duplicity of houses and made for a more rounded class. From what Hermione could see from the eight students in front of her she had four Slytherins one Griffindor one Hufflepuff and two Ravenclaws. 

Hermione smiled at the way they were all seated away from each other and figured the best way to break the ice and to move the seating arrangements around would be to play a Muggle get to know you game. 

"Alright class, move your seats into a circle, were going on a picnic." The students grinned at each other and quickly did as they were told moving the desks backwards with flicks of their wands and sat quietly waiting for their picnic. Hermione smirked.

"Now, this isn't a real picnic-" she stopped to allow the groans before continuing on "But it is important to your class, this is a Muggle game that is used to get to know people and to remember their names. Do you all know each other?" She asked trying to get a handle on how well this group of students worked together. There were murmurs and various gestures but from what she could gather they didn't know each other quite that well. 

"Ok, that's alright you don't have to know each other well for this game to work. What happens is that I will say I am going on a picnic and what my name is and that I will bring something that rhymes with my name. So I'll give you all time to find something that rhymes with your name. If there isn't something then a nickname or variation of your name will do. Now there is a catch to this game.

What happens is that I will start and then the person who is next must say what my name is and what I am bringing and then who they are and what they are bringing, and so on until the last person must remember everyone who has been before them, do you get what the game is about?" They nodded in understanding and she allowed five minutes for the students to figure out what would rhyme with their names before getting their attention back to her. 

"Well I am going on a picnic and my name Is Hermione and I'll be bringing the Dunny" a few of the students snickered and Hermione smiled at them and gestured to the Slytherin girl beside her to continue. 

"I'm going on a picnic and this is Hermione who is bringing the Dunny and I am Maxlin and I'll bring the gin." There was cheering all around the circle and Hermione joined in. 

"I'm going on a picnic and that's Hermione bringing the Dunny and that's Maxlin bringing the Gin and I'm James and I'll bring the games." 

"Were going on a picnic and that's Hermione brining the Dunny and that's Maxlin bringing the Gin and he's James bringing the games and I'm Thonaiathir and I'll bring butter to smear" there were a few laughs and the next student continued.

"I'm going on a picnic Your Hermione whose brining the Dunny and your Maxlin bringing the Gin and your….er…James? And your bringing the...Oh crap I forgot-" one of the students fake whispered the answer and the girl blushed in embarrassment "the games and your Thon-what?" there were a few more laughs as the boy next to her retold his name and she listened carefully to the pronunciation "Thonaiathir whose bringing butter to smear." She stopped and everyone waited for her to continue but she looked and the person next to her to continue on. 

There were a few eye signals between the two girls before the forgetful girl blushed an even deeper red and giggled nervously "Right…I'm Morrigan and I'll bring the ehh lamb?" it was close enough and Hermione nodded her head for the next student to continue. 

"I'm going on a picnic and that's Hermione bringing the Dunny, Maxlin bringing the gin, James bringing the games, Thonaiathir's bringing butter to smear Morrigan with the lamb and I'm Beren whose bringing Barbie and Ken." Only Hermione and three students laughed at this and the other students looked confused.

"I take it that your Muggleborn, or come from a Muggle background?" Hermione Asked the girl nodded

"My full name is Berengaria, my mother is a Muggle, father a wizard." The girl stopped and looked to the next person in the line. 

"I'm going on a picnic and there's Hermione bringing the Dunny, Maxlin and her gin, James with the games, Thonaiathir and his butter to smear, Morrigan and her lamb, Beren with Barbie and Ken and I'm Orion and I'll bring a Bonbon." 

"Let's go on a picnic and Hermione can bring the Dunny, Maxlin you bring the gin, James where's the games? Thonaiathir you got any butter we can smear? Morrigan lets roast that lamb, Beren how's Barbie and Ken? And hey Orion lets share that Bonbon cause I'm Madlum and I'll give you a ball of rum." Hermione smiled at the interesting way Madlum gave out the speech, it seemed that only Morrigan had some trouble in remembering the names of the other students so far. There was only one student left before she started to go into the curriculum of this year's course. 

"Were going on a picnic and your name is Hermione and you'll bring a Dunny, your name is Maxlin and you'll bring the gin, your name is James and you'll bring the games, your name is Thonaiathir and you'll bring the butter to smear, your name is Morrigan and you'' bring the lamb, your name is Beren and you'll bring Barbie and Ken, your name is Orion and you'll bring a BonBon and your name is Madlum and you'll bring a ball of rum and my name is Avenall and I'll start a brawl." The Slytherin Head boy ended off his speech with a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Hermione glanced at the either students that she now vaguely knew and smiled before standing up and motioning for the class to reorganize itself. She had rather enjoyed that game and it had helped her to pick out how quick the class was and what there temperaments were like. 

"As some of you may be aware if you have read the notice board your class will be going on a two week field trip into Muggle London. Now I have not finished writing up what the two weeks will hold but I do have a rough idea. However before I can even start to talk about this trip I must give out these consent forms for you to owl to your parents. Although I have permission from the Ministry of Magic I would like to have your parents consent." As she was saying this she handed out the forms and allowed the students to read through them. 

"Now, I am wondering if you have any preferences for the accompanying professor that will come with us." 

She watched as the student's conferred with one another, the two Ravenclaws and the two singular housed students whispered amongst themselves. The Slytherins however seemed to of made their minds up rather quickly.

"I think Professor Vector would be a good candidate" Berengaria said with a thoughtful look on her face, the other Ravenclaw nodded his head in agreement. A snort from across the room stole the attention of the entire class and Avenall sneered disdainfully.

"That old codger couldn't keep up with us even if he drank twenty pepper-up potions. I say Professor Malfoy, not only is he a good professor he is also the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and would keep us rather safe." The other Slytherins made noises of agreement and Hermione reasoned that the choice was very sound. 

"Yes, I think that he would be an acceptable accompanying professor." The Slytherins grinned in triumph and Hermione quickly settled into her new role as teacher of Hogwarts, spilling out the information on how the N.E.W.T.S. examinations would proceed and what the curriculum of the year would contain while handing out parchments with the information written clearly on them. 

It was dinner time before Hermione even got a chance to talk to Professor Malfoy, being seated next to him was of course something of a blessing in this case. 

"Uh…Draco, I have something to ask" she licked her dry lips and watched as the blonde haired Slytherin continued to eat though his head was tilted in her direction indicating that he was listening. 

"Well, as you've no doubt heard I am taking my seventh year Muggle Studies class on a two week trip to Muggle London and I was wondering if you would accompany us?" Malfoy swallowed his mashed potatoes and turned his steely gray eyes onto soft honey brown and smiled.

"Why of course I will…as long as you bring the Dunny." Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped his arm before digging into her own food.

"It was a good game," she protested after some time, her eyes wandering around the Great Hall and taking in the wondrous sight of the enchanted ceiling. 

"I'm sure it seemed like a good idea in that Griffindor head of yours." Hermione ignored his comment and turned to look down the line of seated teachers until she came to the new History of Magic teacher

"How do you suppose they got old Binns to resign?" she asked in wonder. Draco laughed, his gray eyes lighting up as he looked at the new professor as well.

"Don't know, though I know you'll find out and tell me soon enough." Hermione shrugged and scratched at the scar on her cheek before picking up her fork again. A soft finger on her cheek startled her and her eyes locked with Malfoys.

"I'll find a way to heal it 'Mione" he whispered softly and Hermione closed her eyes briefly before turning her head away from her friend.

"No rush" she said just as softly, the rest of the meal they sate in silence. When dessert came around however Malfoy perked up

"Are you coming to my demonstration in two weeks time?" Hermione glanced up from her banana split and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Your what?" she asked perplexed

"My demonstration, Muggle fighting and all that, you should come, you can be my assistant or something, you know about Self defense and can teach the girls if they feel uncomfortable about me touching them." Hermione laughed and Draco's eyebrows drew downwards as he frowned confused. "What are you laughing about?" Hermione slapped his arm

"If you haven't noticed Draco most of the female population in Hogwarts is crushing hard on you, they wont mind their and I quote from a passing fifth year '_yummy_' Professor from touching them. It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes and they both went back to their dessert.

"So this trip, when do I know what you're planning?" Draco asked licking a bit of chocolate ice cream from his spoon.

"When I've finished with planning out the weeks, were staying at my parents…I mean my house." Hermione's eyes clouded over for a moment and they once again lapsed into silence before Hermione stood up from her seat and whispered a goodnight to the professors around her and left the Great Hall. Stormy gray eyes followed her to the doors. 

To be continued…

~``~

Written by Roger Ramjet

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the idea came from a challenge on WIKTT (ss/hg website) but I changed it to fit in with my new obsession pairing mmmm (Hg/Dm) so what do you think? Heheh oh and anyone who wants to be my beta just email me to my friends email address at skitzophrenical@yahoo.com.au  

Dedicated to: Kamo who's going on a school trip to Japan soon. 


	2. Too Many Things

Muggle Studies

Chapter One: Too many things 

It was dark; the only sound in the room was that of rustling sheets and a few whimpers from the person asleep on the bed. The sound of the sheets moving provoked memories that she had tried to burry, tried to forget after the war…

Hands on her thighs, teeth on her skin, rough. The smell and sounds were what she hated most about everything. It wasn't supposed to go this way, she was only supposed to be the relay man for Malfoy to get his information safely to Dumbledore without anyone questioning him but the Order had found it such a useful way to send messages if they were under suspicion that they slowly pushed more men on her until they had decided that it would be a good way to get information. 

_She had been fine with Malfoy, they had become friends in the final year after his mother had been murdered by his father, studying together for the N.E.W.T.S and talking about family life. She had been comfortable around him, he was a good friend and when they had needed someone for the job she had volunteered. _

_A flash of silver and then stinging pain on her right cheek after a slap from Draco himself. They had almost been caught out by his father. The Malfoy family crest was sharp and ripped her skin leaving dark magic residue in the wound so that it could not be healed by magic. _

_Yelling voices, thundering steps, grey eyes following her, apologetic. Bodies moving against hers, the sound of sheets moving, sweat pouring on her face from the man on top of her._

…She gasped and shuddered wiping her long curling brown her from her sweat soaked face and blinked in the darkness. She collapsed back against her pillows and tried to slow her breathing. She hated the memories but she wouldn't get rid of them, they were part of who she was and even if it disgusted her that she had been used in that way she also remembered that without her participation many more Muggles/Witches/Wizards would have died…if only she had been able to save her parents. 

They'd been killed in the crossfire, walking home from getting the grocery's for the week. Three Aurors had cornered McNair Jr in an alleyway and both her parents had been killed almost instantly. It still hurt her, even two years after their death to even think about it. Sighing she closed her eyes but snapped them back open when the images came back. 

Rubbing a tired hand over her eyes she got up from her bed and made her way over to her desk to get today's work ready for her classes, she really needed some of that Dreamless sleep potion.  

Breakfast was a rather dreary thing for Hermione, she wasn't much of a breakfast fan, and her usual meal consisted of a Banana and orange juice though at Hogwarts you don't get those simple things at all. She sighed and made a mental not to talk with Albus about getting fruit and other Juice beside Pumpkin, it was really starting to bug her. 

The Owl post flew in and Hermione accepted her Daily Prophet from a small Tawny Owl and place a Knut in the pouch on its leg. Unfurling it she almost had a heart attack as on the front page in big flashing letters were the words "THE SEARCH FOR THE BLUE ROSE" After taking a quick at Draco she read furiously into the article, her mind was a panic and the only thoughts swirling in her mind were '_how did they find me?_' 

THE SEARCH FOR THE BLUE ROSE 

_Reporter Rita Skeeter _

_The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge is under investigation after new evidence has come to light of his having been in cohorts with the Death Eaters during the war of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-And-Is-Now-Defeated by The-Boy-Who-Continues-To-Live. _

_This evidence claims that the Minister of Magic was visiting a rather prestigious Brothel House in Hogsmeade 'The Blue Light Lounge' and that his frequent visits were to the notoriously scandalous Witch who went by the name of Blue Rose who only saw to those of high breeding and a rather large Gringotts Bank Account. _

_The identity of this Witch has yet to be found but the investigation is taking place as it is to be believed that the evidence that is being taken into consideration came from the Blue Rose who was an informant for the Order of the Phoenix. This reporter is excited by these turns of events and as new information presents itself I will let the public know._

_The trial date for the Minister of Magic has yet to be set as the search continues for the elusive Blue Rose. Her description is as follows; Long Blue ringlets, approximately5'6, weighs 45Kg Blue eyes and she has a silver/white scar on her right Cheek following the Cheekbone. If you see anyone fitting this description please Owl to Stalk that Person 555 Daily Prophet London._

Sighing inaudibly in relief Hermione threw her paper down onto the table and glared at the Headmaster, his blue eye shying away from hers and she could feel her anger boiling inside her ready to unleash upon the supposed gentle and fatherly Headmaster. She felt a cool hand on her shoulder and spun to look at Draco, his grey eyes solemn.

"Do not make a scene or it will look suspicious to the students," he whispered in her ear. Hermione gritted her teeth and shrugged off Draco's hand forcing herself to go back to her breakfast. Her mind was tumbling with questions _'Why had Albus Owled the Ministry her reports and why now two years after the war?'_ The rest of breakfast went by quickly and Hermione hurried off to her classroom to teach for the day. 

She was tired, the first year Purebloods and Half bloods were slow with understanding the concept of Muggles living completely without magic and it frustrated her that Muggle and Wizard society was so divided. Sitting down in one of the plus chairs in her room and flicking her wand to ignite the fireplace she pulled out a parchment, quill and ink to get started on what her seventh years would be doing on their field trip. 

She knew that she was ignoring the problem that had arisen at breakfast, by keeping her mind preoccupied with work and students she had been able to push it to the back of her mind. She really didn't want to think about what kind of consequences she would have to face were it ever known that she, Hermione Granger were this Blue Rose. Her reputation would be shot and it would be so very hard to get a job in the wizarding world, not to mention that her children would be scorned and looked down upon by the public. 

Sighing she clenched her eyes tightly and massaged the bridge of her nose forcing the thoughts again to the back of her mind. Looking down at the blank parchment she started to outline what activities they would do while in Muggle London and who she would have to write letters of approval from. 

The next day in her Seventh year class she handed out a completed copy of the trips plans and what not to bring while they were away. 

**Saturday 16th November**

Catch the 9.15 Hogwarts Express to London Train station

Catch Taxi to 23 Modbury Drive. Surrey (Professor Granger's House)

**Sunday 17th November**

Walk through neighbourhood

Meet and greet Muggles

**Monday 18th November**

Visit Museum

Shopping in Muggle London

**Tuesday 19th November**

Movies/Imax/videos

**Wednesday 20th November**

Muggle Music appreciation

**Thursday 21st November**

Historical/important Muggle sites

**Friday 22nd November**

Muggle clubs/pubs/dancing hotspots

**Saturday 23rd November**

Free time

Bike riding/roller skating/skating

**Sunday 24th November**

Church

Test

Free time

**Monday 25th November**

Visit St Michaels High School 

Meet Host families

**Tuesday 26th November**

Stay with host family

Go to Muggle School

**Wednesday 27th November**

Stay with host Family

Go to Muggle School

**Thursday 28th November**

Stay with Host family

Go on trip to water world

**Friday 29th November**

Stay with Host family

Go to school

**Saturday 30th November**

Go back to professor Grangers house

Pack/clean

Leave on Hogwarts express at 5pm

"Eh Professor Granger?" Morrigan asked hesitantly, Hermione turned and smiled at the girl encouraging her to continue with a nod "What does this mean…stay with Host Family?" Hermione grinned

"It means that for five days you will be living with a Muggle family. It will give you an opportunity to see what they do in every day life, what they eat, how they act with on another, what their activities are like. It will be a great opportunity for you and of course for your N.E.W.T.S examination at the end of the year." The students however were not as excited as their teacher.

"And what does this mean, no wands?" Avenall demanded as he read through the things that they were not allowed to bring.

"It stops you from giving into temptation and exposing yourself to Muggles." Hermione stated soothingly "Professor Malfoy and myself will bring wands for your protection and all eight of you are encouraged to learn how to fight 'the Muggle way' next Saturday with Professor Malfoy." Berengaria put up her hand slowly and Hermione gestured for her to say what she wanted to

"Will you be learning with us?" she asked hopefully. Hermione nodded

"Professor Malfoy has requested that I be present to help with the self defence part of the learning and to also learn with you all." She smiled at the relieved looks on their faces and told them to put away their papers so that she could start her lesson on the many ways to greet Muggles on the street, about the importance of being friendly and helpful and also of the dangers of talking to strangers for too long. 

Dinner that night was an interesting affair, Draco would not stop raving about how stupid his students were and Severus was agreeing whole heartedly next to him, it was a bit disturbing for Hermione to see the dark potions master agreeable and she quickly turned her attention to Poppy who was going over a list of the Muggle equivalents to Magical procedures that Hermione must learn off by heart before she took the seventh year Muggle Studies students with her. 

"Hermione dear, I was wondering if you were free this Saturday?" Hermione jumped in her seat and turned to look at a rather excited Minerva McGonagall. 

"Ah, yes of course whatever for?" she asked raising a delicate eyebrow at the usually collected professor.

"It has just been approved by Albus, the teachers will be having a Quidditch team this year against the students." Hermione's mind stopped working as she tried to make sense of what her mentor has just said.

"A…A Quidditch team?" she questioned hesitantly. Minerva beamed at Hermione

"Oh it will be so very exciting, the students wont know what hit them. Our tryouts will be at 6am sharp. You will be there to try out wont you Hermione dear?" The air rushed out of the room and Hermione found it very hard to breathe. Swallowed dryly she nodded numbly and the ecstatic Transfiguration professor almost bounded to her seat to talk animatedly to Professor Sprout. Hermione turned sharply on Draco who was grinning ear to ear at her. 

"What are you going to try out for?" he asked his eyes dancing with amusement, Hermione smirked at him and winked

"You'll just have to find out on Saturday now wont you." only slightly disappointed Draco turned back to Severus and continued his conversation his grey eyes every now and then flickering back to the quiet Hermione. 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY 

BULLETIN BOARD

_ATTENTION: QUIDDITCH TRY-OUT TIMES_ Griffindor Try-outs 10am Captain Winifred Denz 

_Hufflepuff Try-outs 3pm Captain Hoffman Hinglepig_

_Slytherin Try-outs 8am Captain Avenall Holmesburry_

_Ravenclaw Try-outs 1pm Captain Doldry Mills_

_Staff Try-outs 6am Captain Llewellyn Kropcheck_

_Referee Try-outs 5pm Madam Hooch _

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration_

Fight Like A Muggle 

_Remember that the demonstration night is next Saturday_

_3rd floor 5th classroom to the right_

_Professor Draco Malfoy_

_Defence against the dark arts_

Under the Sea Ball 

**You are invited to the 4th-7th year under the sea ball**

**Watch this space for more details closer to the date**

Thankyou to the student and/or teacher who returned the twenty frying pans back to the House elves. However sixty-five silver forks and seven silver knives have been borrowed in their place. Again we urge you to return these items to the House Elves in the kitchen. If you are in need of anything else to borrow ask one of your professors and I am sure that we can think of something.

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES

Those students attending the Muggle Studies trip to London and who are in my class would you kindly see me after the Quidditch try-outs this Saturday as there are a few things that I would like to discuss with you

Professor Postus Beros

PREFECTS MEETING 

_All prefects will meet in the seventh year student lounge tomorrow after evening meal to discuss the upcoming Under the Sea Ball and other Prefect issues. _

_Mildred Grohop Head Girl_

MUGGLE STUDIES 

**All first to third years will need to wear old robes or old clothing next Wednesday as we will be partaking in a Muggle Arts day. If you cannot find suitable clothing them I am sure that you will be able to find something in the lost and found.**

**Professor Hermione Granger**

**Muggle Studies**

Hermione placed her notice on the Bulletin board and noticed that some of the students were standing around pointing at the Quidditch notice. Looking upwards she sighed, the whole teachers having a Quidditch team was going to be absolutely humiliating. Of course Hermione knew how to ride a broomstick, she had taught herself how to late at night ever since her horrible flying lessons in her first year and had become quite accomplished. She however had never flown in front of people before and was worried that she would make an even bigger fool of herself then when she had first learnt how to fly. 

Running a hand over her face her fingers lingered on her scar and her mind trailed back to the article in the Daily Prophet and she sighed. It seemed as if there were too many things happening at once and she sincerely hoped that it wouldn't get all muddled up and tangled together as things were want to do. Rubbing her tired shoulders she headed back to her rooms for some much needed rest as in a few days time her flying skills would be put to the test. 

To be continued…

~``~

Written by Roger Ramjet

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did then I don't think I'd be writing non profit fanfictions

Dedicated to: KarenDetroit, Amber-Jade, Muj, Angelic Night Goddess, Lilybunny, Catmint, Haystack8190, natyslacks, candygoddess, Zvezdana, Meg, elvishbabe, Tokyobabe2040

Answer of Questions time: One yes I am a 'Bloke' I'm not gay! Hermione and Draco are not married and thankyou for pointing out that Vector is a chick! I friggin cant believe how many reviews I got it blew me away so thankyou all, I suppose that's why I wrote so quickly. I hope that you all like it. Until next time…


End file.
